moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Balgros Ironheart
""I'll stick me blundabuss up yer arse and pull the trigger lad! Or I'll have Helga here maulin ye til next week come Tuesday! One of the two...Not sure which one yet." - Balgros Ironheart Summary. The Bearmaster Balgros Ironheart is a renowned adventurer and mercenary, he is known mainly for the books wrote about him. "The Adventures of the Bearmaster" in which he goes on many adventures with a elven scribe/bard and his gang of bears. He is also known as one of the most successful bounty hunters on the alliance. Balgros is regarded as an accomplished beast trainer and is the leader of one of the finest mercenary companies known as the Ironheart Brigade. Description. Balgros Ironheart is a strong and hardy dwarf, he is taller than most of his race and maybe weighs a little more, but don't let the height fool you, he is still a dwarf! Looks and all. Balgros is muscular and enjoys showing it off, often wearing sleeveless armor when he isn't working. His hair is a light tint of brown and can always be seen in a swept back position, his beard is full and lightly braided. Balgros is always seen with a rifle at his side and when on work he is always wearing heavy mail armor and plate shoulders. Personality. Balgros Ironheart is a egotistical psychopath to put it bluntly, he enjoys his job of killing people a little too much but at the same time he can be rather tame when it is needed. Balgros can go from happy to murderous in a blink of an eye...sometimes both! However when it comes to his friends and family he is usually a protective man and will do what he must to keep them safe. Balgros is almost always seen with a jolly smile, being a very sociable person until put in a place of anger or discomfort. Early life. Balgros Ironheart in his early years was a troubled yet stellar boy, he was that one misfit who always made a muck of things, he hails from Thelsamar of Loch Modan. He was the second son of the second generation in the Ironheart family, Son to mother Maybelle Ironheart and his father Haggis Ironheart, Cousin to Rogvir Ironheart, Brother to Gilmesh Ironheart and Vargas Ironheart, Lastly brother to his sister Helga Ironheart and Yolga Ironheart. Balgros's early years revolve around his time as an adventurer, during this time 3 books would be written about his exploits making him a small celebrity for Dwarven folks. Burning Crusade. During the events of Burning Crusade, Balgros became a mercenary. Working for any gold offered to him and helping those on the Outland fronts, he mainly worked with his sister Helga Ironheart, he and Helga were the closest when it came to his siblings, Helga was a paladin who fought the good fight in Outland but she never did agree with Balgros when it came to his job as a mercenary. Wraith of the Lich King This is where Balgros's story truly begins, Balgros and Helga Ironheart went and did their best to help with the battle effort against the scourage however Balgros always remained in the distance as a sniper whilist his sister was on the front lines. This is what saved Balgros, yet caused him to witness the death of his older sister. During the events of Wraithgate, Helga fought hard against the enemies before her along with other heros of the alliance and horde but it was her time when the forsaken betrayed them all, and sent out the plague unto all of them. Balgros was there and watched as Helga died from the plague like so many others. This put Balgros into a hole of depression, almost leading him to commit suicide however he was stopped by a Bear that day, a cub to be exact. He was distracted by the beast when he heard it's crying, he found a small Highland Grizzly Cub sitting by it's dead mother, he knew the cubs pain, he took the cub and raised it as his own, and named it Helga. This was the start to the closest friendship he has ever had. Cataclysm During the events of Cataclysm, Balgros found himself back onto adventuring, this time with Helga. He set out doing heroic deeds for payment and fighting the evils of azeroth. During this time Balgros would begin the way of beast taming, begining to learn about the bears of azeroth due to his new found interest in the species. He began to make a record of all those that he found on his travels and even tamed a few more. Balgros would be known soon as the "Bearmaster" because of this. A title he holds proudly often referring to himself as the "Legendary Bearmasta". During this time Balgros also found himself working with a scribe by the name of Rieloris Nightbane, a skilled scribe and bard. This elf recorded all major adventures Balgros undertook and made him even more popular to the masses when the books were published. Mists of Pandaria During this time Balgros seemed to be mostly off the radar. His adventures led him to Pandaria which soon became one of his favorite getaway locations, he loved the environment, however during this time he didn't seem to be involved with the conflicts going about. At the time he was working as the head bodyguard for the Lord and Lady of House Goldsmith. Warlords of Draenor This is when Balgros popped up again, working with more house orders as a bodyguard until he finally got sick of nobles telling him what to do. This led him to make his own company, it started off rather poorly but has since became the most successful bounty hunter company on the face of the alliance. Legion During this time Balgros is out making connections with other orders, companies and guilds. He is also aiding in the campaign efforts to stop the Burning Legion, he and the Ironheart Brigade are determined to protect their world. Gallery Category:Dwarf Category:Bronzebeard Dwarf Category:Mercenary Category:Hunters